Morgana/Ability Details
Abilities % spell vamp. |innatedetail = Soul Siphon is a passive ability that grants Morgana additional spell vamp. * Soul Siphon will heal Morgana from damage cause by items such as , as well as from damaging summoner spells and . |firstname = Dark Binding |firstinfo = (Active): Morgana releases a sphere of dark magic. Upon contact with an enemy unit, the sphere will deal damage and force the unit to the ground, making it unable to move. *'Cooldown:' 11 seconds *'Range:' 1300 *'Projectile Speed:' 1200 |firstlevel = |firstdetail =Dark Binding is a collision linear skillshot that sends out a dark sphere in a line in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy unit hit and snares it for a short duration. * Dark Binding can hit and snare stealthed units, but it will not reveal them. * There is currently a known graphic issue concerning Dark Binding, where if it is used on a target too close to Morgana, the projectile will affect and pass through the target. The projectile will, however, not hit anything else. |secondname = Tormented Soil |secondinfo = (Active): Infects an area with desecrated soil for 5 seconds, causing enemy units who stand on the location to take magic damage and lose magic resistance every second they are standing on the area. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range to Center of AoE:' 900 *'Diameter of AoE:' 350 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Tormented Soil is a ground targeted area of effect ability that creates a dark pool at the target location for 5 seconds. Every second, enemy units within the pool take magic damage and have their magic resistance reduced for 1 second. Being hit by subsequent ticks of Tormented Soil stacks the magic resistance reduction up to 5 times, also refreshing the duration. * Tormented Soil's first tick is immediately upon cast, hitting all enemy units within the target area. Future ticks are based upon this timing. |thirdname = Black Shield |thirdinfo = (Active): Places a shield around target friendly champion, absorbing magic damage and preventing disables while the shield holds. Lasts 5 seconds or until the shield is broken. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Range:' 750 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Black Shield is targeted ability that places an absorption shield on Morgana or an allied champion for up to 5 seconds, absorbing an amount of incoming magic damage. While active, the shield also renders the target immune to crowd control effects. *Combined with an ability that grants inmunity to damage it will make the target invulnerable to everything in the game , with only the Nexus Obelisk being affecting them. *If an spell deal sufficient damage to break the shield and that spell also had some form of crowd control it will be applied. *If a Spell has two effects, and one of them is a crowd control effect, only the crowd control effect will be blocked, while the other effect will still affect the target protected by Black Shield. |ultiname = Soul Shackles |ultiinfo = (Active): Morgana latches chains of energy onto nearby enemy champions, dealing initial damage to them after a brief delay of 0.5 seconds, and slowing their movement speed by 20% for up to 3 seconds. If the target(s) stay in range for the full duration of the slow, they are dealt the same magic damage again and are stunned for 1.5 seconds. *'Range for activating:' 600 *'Max range after activation:' 1000 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Soul Shackles is a point blank area of effect ability that targets all enemy champions in a radius around Morgana. All targets take magic damage and are tethered to Morgana, slowing their movement speed for 3 seconds. Targets that stay in range of Morgana for 3 seconds after the initial cast have the tether detonate, taking further magic damage and becoming stunned for 1.5 seconds. * ** Soul Shackles' secondary damage does not pop spell shield; targets hit get stunned and damaged even if they have an active shield at the time. *Soul Shackles porduces a loud sound upon activation (a deep , uneasy breath)that can be heard as far as 2000 units away , even if the other player can't see Morgana or her targets. * ** If is applied after the tether is attached, the slow will remain on the target, but the extra damage and stun will be negated. * If Morgana only hits one enemy with this ability she will inmediatly try to chase him/her unless she's moving on the opposite direction **Morgana will not chase if she can't see her target upon activation the ablity (stealth, brushes) * Soul Shackles has a brief channel time (0.5s) upon cast before it activates. ** If enemy champions move out of range during this channel times, Soul Shackles will fail to hit and it will go on its full cooldown. * Soul Shackles can hit stealthed champions, but it will not reveal them. However, the tether will still be attached until the spell ends. * The Summoner Spell Cleanse will not break the tether or prevent the second part of the ultimate from triggering. ** It will remove the slowing effect however * The item Quicksilver Sash will break the tether and remove the slow - this will also prevent the stun and the damage from the second part of the ultimate. * Soul Shackles is not interrupted when Morgana is in a pseudo-death state such as those caused by or * If Morgana or tethered Champions use the tethers will not necessarily break unless the tether range is exceeded. * Soul Shackles is not a channelled ability and so Morgana can use after casting Soul Shackles without breaking the tethers. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details